Banda Rock
by gabrilalala
Summary: Cinco universitarios alocados tienen una banda de rock. Sus vivencias dentro y fuera del grupo: en la universidad, de marcha, en los ensayos, conciertos, grabaciones... Sus romances, dramas, canciones... Y un toque humorístico.
1. Chapter 1

He aquí otra historia mía: un fic largo. Quizás tarde un poco en actualizar, pero lo terminaré. No serán muchos capítulos: entre diez y quince. Bueno, mi inner ya no está afónico: lo estoy yo. Bueno¡A leer! 

* * *

I

Mirada

Se despertó al escuchar los primeros acordes de su canción favorita. Le encantaba que su amigo lo despertara así, con aquellas notas electrizantes que resonaban en sus oídos y mente; que lo llevaban a estadios donde la gente chillaba desesperada rogando una canción más. Fanáticos, eso eran muchos, y él también lo era.

Escuchaba aquella canción sin decidirse a levantarse, cuando un joven de dieciocho años, pelo castaño pincho y ojos oscuros entró en la habitación. Al ver a su compañero tumbado en la cama, sin levantarse, se dio cuenta de que no debía haber puesto aquella canción. El otro no notó su presencia, así que el castaño aprovechó para escuchar la voz de su compañero cantando aquella frenética canción.

_-I had to fall, to lose it all. __But in the end, it doesn't even matter…_-repitió el chico a la vez que la canción

-Deja ya de cantar, y baja a desayunar, Naruto-le recriminó su compañero de piso-. Recuerda que en esta casa vivimos dos.

-Sí, lo que tú digas-contestó en un murmullo el otro-. Idiota…-refunfuñó

Sin embargo, se levantó del colchón, dejando ver un atlético torso bronceado. Era un chico de unos dieciocho años, aproximadamente; cabello rubio rebelde y orbes azules completaban la definición de su rostro. Con respecto al resto de su cuerpo (exceptuando su torso, ya descrito), podía definirse como alguien alto y de cuerpo atlético.

Corrió las puertas de su armario, y cogió un tanto de ropa. Unos pantalones vaqueros anchos, una camiseta doble de colores oscuros (rojo y azul), y una sudadera negra. Regresó al armario y, de unos cajones, recogió un cinturón negro-plateado, con una hebilla en forma de calavera. Se agachó y agarró dos zapatillas de la parte inferior del mueble. Terminó de colocarse las últimas prendas, y acudió al encuentro con su amigo en la parte inferior de la casa.

En la cocina habitaba el sabroso olor del desayuno recién preparado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo alagando a su compañero por el almuerzo.

-Realmente, Kiba, nunca esperé decir esto, pero…-le confesó, aspirando el olor-, huele que alimenta.

-Ya lo suponía-dijo el otro en un tono engreído

-No te lo tengas tan creído-replicó el otro-, niño-perro.

El otro rió la burla de su compañero, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba insultando realmente.

-Un día de estos te meto la cacerola por el culo-le amenazó en un tono sombrío

-Como si fueras capaz-le replicó el otro con una media sonrisa-; no tienes ni media ostia contra mí.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó. Naruto fue a abrir, dejando paso a un exaltado chico moreno, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros anchos, y una camiseta del grupo AC/DC. Sostenía una carpeta en sus manos, forrada con imágenes de distintos grupos de rock, sobre todo bajistas. Portaba una mochila cruzada de Nike negra y blanca.

Naruto lo miró con un gesto sorprendido, alzando una ceja por el comportamiento de su amigo. Que él supiera, su compañero siempre llevaba un gesto aburrido y comentaba que todo era "problemático".

-¿Shikamaru?-preguntó el rubio en un tono preocupado

-¡Rápido, los dos!-exclamó, haciendo que Kiba le prestara atención-. ¿Recordáis que día es hoy?-los otros dos negaron con la cabeza. El joven suspiró-. Hoy era el día de la prueba con la discográfica.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron los otros dos, convirtiendo su rostro en una mezcla de emociones: ira, tristeza, defraudación, fracaso, sorpresa, odio…-. ¿¡Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes!?

-Quedamos ayer en el estudio para retocar las canciones-les contestó a modo de reproche-, por si no os acordabais…-los fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que sus amigos convirtieran esa mezcla de sentimientos, en uno sólo: culpabilidad

-Bueno, vale-dijo Kiba, tratando de evitar una discusión-; ahora venimos.

Subieron al piso superior y recogieron sus pertenencias. Naruto cogió una mochila naranja llena de partituras, discos, púas de guitarra, y demás accesorios para su instrumento. Luego agarró una funda que tenía una guitarra eléctrica en su interior: una Danelectro azul y blanca (Como la mía).

Mientras su compañero cogía una mochila marrón con partituras, discos, y accesorios de batería, además de alguna que otra herramienta para ajustar alturas o asegurar timbales. Cogió un estuche lleno de baquetas, y bajó.

-Por cierto, Shikamaru-comentó Kiba, ya abajo-¿la batería…?

-Está dentro de la furgoneta-le respondió su amigo, abriendo la puerta para dejar ver una furgoneta negra, con un grafiti rojo, amarillo y azul, con leves toques de blanco y negro. Éste ponía: Street's Songs. Aquel era el nombre del grupo que unos adolescentes habían formado por pasárselo bien en aquella época estúpida que llaman adolescencia. Ahora, por fin, su sueño se cumplía: iban a conseguir un contrato con una pequeña discográfica. El problema era que todo se podía joder por quedarse dormidos. Entraron en la furgoneta.

Vieron a sus compañeros. Todos vestidos con ropas anchas y rockeras. El grupo lo formaban ellos cinco: Naruto, guitarra y voz; Sasuke, guitarra y coros; Shikamaru, bajo eléctrico; Neji, teclados, utilizados para hacer distintos sonidos en las canciones, y alguna vez como piano; Kiba, batería y percusión.

Vio la ropa de sus amigos. Kiba llevaba su típica chaqueta deportiva marrón, sus vaqueros grises caídos y sus zapatillas "All Star" de doble cordón. Sasuke iba con su sudadera negra, con una calavera blanca llena de cadenas y cuchillos, unos vaqueros oscuros anchos y unas zapatillas beige, además de una simple camiseta blanca con una pintura negra en el centro. Neji vestía una camisa negra con un grafiti blanco en la parte trasera; con una camiseta de manga larga blanca, tapada en el torso por la camisa cerrada. Tenía, además, unos vaqueros negros y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Llegaron a la discográfica al cabo de un cuarto de hora. Entraron en el edificio y subieron unas plantas por un enorme ascensor, gracias al cual pudieron subir todos los instrumentos. Cuando llegaron arriba, entraron en el cuarto que le había indicado el tipo que los había llamado.

Vieron a unas personas sentadas en una mesa, separadas de ellos por una pared y un cristal. Desde allí podían grabar la canción, retocarla o incluso llamar a seguridad para echar a aquellos locos. Les indicaron que comenzaran cuando los chavales estuvieron en la posición para tocar.

Naruto comenzó a cantar:

_He's like you:_

_"Simple", "intelligent", "cool"…_

_He's just…_

_Like you._

_He's like a man:_

_"Strong", "rocker", "cool"…_

_He's just…_

_Like you._

_But he never said:_

_"I'm like you"_

_'Cause he's bad,_

_He isn't cool, like you…_

_Chorus:_

_I know you're stupid,_

_A bad boy on a man's body._

_He's like you._

_He's just… like you._

_He's stupid and abnormal,_

_A bad boy on a man's body._

_You're like him._

_You're just… like him._

_You're like him:_

_Childish, stupid, arrogant…_

_You're just…_

_Like him._

_You're like him:_

_Weak, sissy, subnormal…_

_You're just…_

_Like him._

_But you never said:_

_"I'm like him"_

_'Cause you're bad,_

_You aren't cool, like him…_

_Chorus:_

_I know you're stupid,_

_A bad boy on a man's body._

_He's like you._

_He's just… like you._

_He's stupid and abnormal,_

_A bad boy on a man's body._

_You're like him._

_You're just… like him._

_Chorus:_

_I know you're stupid,_

_A bad boy on a man's body._

_He's like you._

_He's just… like you._

_He's stupid and abnormal,_

_A bad boy on a man's body._

_You're like him._

_You're just… like him._

_Take me away._

Dejaron de tocar, nerviosos y temblorosos como flanes. Los hombres murmuraron algo, hasta que por fin uno preguntó.

-¿Vais a la universidad?-los chicos asintieron-¿A cuál?

-A la Konoha's University-respondió Neji

-Vale-dijo el hombre. Luego, sonrió-Os llamaremos en una semana: actuaréis en la cafetería de la universidad. Si queréis podéis venir a ensayar a aquí, yo os ayudaré.

Los chicos se felicitaron mutuamente, pero el hombre les interrumpió:

-Mi nombre es Genzo Haruno, encantado.

Todos los muchachos le saludaron, excepto Naruto, que quedó embelesado mirando a una chica que acababa de entrar. Debía tener unos dieciocho años, el pelo rosa, la piel blanca y fina, unas delineadas curvas y unos orbes esmeraldas preciosos. El señor Haruno la saludó y la abrazó.

-Chicos, os presento a mi hija-comentó el hombre

-Mi nombre es Sakura; Sakura Haruno-dijo la joven

De repente, notó la mirada escrutadora del joven. Lo observó, hasta que sus miradas chocaron. Quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que los separaron las conversaciones y los gritos de alegría de los allí presentes. Pero aquella mirada quedaría en sus corazones por siempre.

_Una mirada es una mirada. Una mirada observadora es una mirada observadora. Una mirada que viene del corazón no es una mirada, es un mundo abierto al alma del otro. Porque, cuando esas miradas chocan, se descubre algo perfecto que no se puede olvidar.

* * *

_

¿Qué tal? Ahora sí¿no? Bueno, la canción es mía. Se titula: He's Just. Las parejas no están claras, excepto dos. Bueno, por último¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

PD: (inner¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, he tardado un "poquitín" en actualizar, pero ha merecido la pena la espera¿no?... (Pasa una bola de esas del Oeste) Bueno, vale, sí, he tardado mucho. Pero sigue mereciendo la pena, y eso no lo niega ni Dios (Dios: Yo lo niego) Eh... OO... Bueno, da igual. Mejor dejo de daros la lata, pero antes, decir las parejas: NaruSaku, NejiTen. Respecto al resto, bueno, a mí me gusta el ShikaIno, así que probablemente esa termine siendo otra pareja, aunque si preferís puede ser ShikaTema (Sólo si me convencéis). Luego quedan SasuHina, Kibahina, SasuTema, KibaTema, SaiIno (En caso de que no triunfe el ShikaIno) o SaiTema. O si no: SasuxOC, KibaxOC, o SaixOC. Qué rollo que os estoy dando, XD. Bueno¡A leer!

* * *

II

Confusión

-Y si mantenemos el sujeto en la parte posterior junto al…-explicaba un catedrático, pero Naruto no prestaba atención

A pesar de saber que era el primer día, y que no debía perderse si quería sacar la carrera sin suspensos de más, no podía evitar que su mente viajara hasta aquel día en que su mirada azulada se cruzó con otra esmeralda. Un regaño del profesor lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones:

-Uzumaki¿le importaría explicarme lo que es una hipérbole?-preguntó el profesor en un tono sarcástico

-Eh… Bueno…-dijo el rubio confuso-. Una hipérbole es… una figura literaria que indica una exageración… Creo.

-Pues cree usted bien, Uzumaki-comentó el profesor sonriendo-. Un punto extra para el trabajo que deben hacer para dentro de un mes-los alumnos murmuraron y suspiraron negativamente-. Deben hacer una historia literaria que contenga distintas figuras literarias, entre ellas la hipérbole.

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas al sonido del timbre, y más de uno miró mal al pobre rubio que, a ser sinceros, no se enteraba de nada. Al descubrirse solo en el salón, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a largarse, pero el comentario de su profesor lo hizo detenerse.

-Por poco, Uzumaki; por poco-murmuró

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-preguntó Naruto molesto, aún a sabiendas de que podía ganarse una grave reprimenda por eso

-Que por poco lo pillo despistado-le contestó el profesor en un tono cansado-. Otra vez.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, con culpabilidad (Pero que culpable que es este chico); ante la actitud del profesor, se sinceró con él, exceptuando la parte de aquella chica.

-Así que es eso¿eh?-el joven asintió-. Bueno, además¿es muy guapa la chica en la que pensaba?

Naruto quedó paralizado al verse arrinconado por la verdad. Tembló, mientras por su sien caían gotas de sudor frío.

-Bueno…-tartamudeó, tratando de excusarse-, yo… La verdad es que…-suspiró-. Sí, lo es.

-Hmm…-murmuró el profesor-Veo… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dieciocho-contestó Naruto

-Tsk, demasiado joven para mí-protestó el catedrático

-¡Hatake!-gritó una voz proveniente del pasillo

-¡Mierda, la directora…!

-Tsunade-completó la voz anterior, propiedad de una mujer rubia, de unos cincuenta años (No aparentados), de voluminosos pechos. Se cruzó de brazos para mirar al profesor de manera amenazante-. La directora Tsunade, para ser exactos. Y a ti, Hatake, te llevo buscando media hora: hay una reunión de profesores en el salón de actos ¡ahora mismo!

-Sí, señora; a sus pies, a sus pies…-repetía el Hatake una y otra vez-. A sus pies, a sus pies…, pero es que estaba aconsejando a un alumno…

-¿Sobre mujeres?-preguntó la directora en un tono burlón-. Me parece que el alumno Uzumaki (conocido en toda la facultad por sus pésimas notas en el instituto, y su "milagrosa" entrada en la universidad más importante de la comarca), ya es suficientemente mayorcito como para saber lo que tiene que hace: hablar con la chica y decírselo.

Naruto observaba la escena ante su incredulidad. Había algo que no entendía¿qué cojones le importaba a la gente si le gustaba una chica, o no? Pero era la directora Tsunade; o la obedecías, o acababas en el hospital más lejano.

-Bueno, Uzumaki-lo reprendió la directora-, puede irse. Pero quiero verlo aquí mañana. No se me escaquee.

Naruto bufó molesto a la vez que comenzaba a correr para evitar los golpes de la directora de su facultad. Escuchó una carcajada propiedad de Hatake y un golpe seco. Supo que el profesor había sufrido la mala suerte de toparse con una pared después de salir volando a causa de un puñetazo de Tsunade.

Salió a la puerta, decidido a volver a su casa. Sin embargo, chocó contra algo blando, sobre todo a la altura del pecho. Cayó hacia delante, por lo que, al abrir los ojos, se vio encima de una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes. Se ruborizó al ver que era la chica que había visto el otro día. Se fijó en que ella estaba roja, y vio que tenía una mano en su seno derecho. Se apartó de la chica y se incorporó rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-gritó Naruto haciendo reverencias seguidamente

-No… no te preocupes-lo excusó la chica-. Ha sido sin querer.

Naruto la miró con una expresión más tranquila. La observó, ruborizándose.

-Gracias-se disculpó-. Me gustaría disculparme de forma más formal.

-No hace falta-le contestó la chica

-No, en serio-insistió el rubio-. ¿Qué te parece venir a una actuación que hago con mi grupo el viernes en la cafetería?

-Bueno-contestó la chica-, vale. Pero¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo siento-se disculpó Naruto-. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Y tú debes ser Sakura Haruno.

-Sí-dijo Sakura-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu padre es el manager de mi grupo-respondió el chico

-Ah, vale-comentó la joven-. Pues, hasta el viernes…

-Hasta el viernes…

La chica se fue hacia el interior de la facultad, mientras Naruto retornaba su camino a casa. Cuando llegó, su compañero lo saludó:

-¡Naruto!-gritó Kiba-. ¿Dónde coño estabas?

-Por ahí…-respondió Naruto en un susurro

Kiba lo miró sorprendido. Su amigo no estaba tan perdido en sus ensoñaciones tan habitualmente. El rubio se largó corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta cuando entró en él. Se sentó en la cama después de coger su guitarra. Comenzó a tocar unos acordes, a la vez que cantaba:

_What's happening to me?_

_I'm confused;_

_I don't know anything._

_What's happening?_

_What's happening to my life?_

_It's confused;_

_It isn't stable._

_What's happening?_

_Before,_

_Anything was confused._

_Now,_

_I'm that._

_Chorus:_

_What __happened_

_The day I saw you?_

_Something special_

_Than I don't know._

_What __happened_

_The day I saw you?_

_My heart beats_

_Very fast, when I think at you._

_What's happening to my mind?_

_It's confused;_

_It can't think normally._

_What's happening?_

_What's happening to world?_

_It's confused;_

_It can't turn normally._

_What's happening?_

_Before,_

_Anything was confused._

_Now,_

_Everything is that._

_Chorus:_

_What __happened_

_The day I saw you?_

_Something special_

_Than I don't know._

_What __happened_

_The day I saw you?_

_My heart beats_

_Very fast, when I think at you._

_You're the revolution's cause._

_You're the confusion's cause._

_You're the revolution's cause._

_You're the confusion's cause._

_Chorus:_

_What __happened_

_The day I saw you?_

_Something special_

_Than I don't know._

_What __happened_

_The day I saw you?_

_My heart beats_

_Very fast, when I think at you._

_Chorus:_

_What __happened_

_The day I saw you?_

_Something special_

_Than I don't know._

_What __happened_

_The day I saw you?_

_My heart beats_

_Very fast, when I think at you._

_Why__ you?_

Terminó la canción, y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Sabía que tenían que ir a ensayar, y unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto se lo confirmaron.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba ya sentado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, se puso a pensar en la chica. Por un momento pensó en qué diría su padre, y se asustó: por la banda y por la chica. Bueno, pero también por sí mismo.

Lo primero, al llegar al local de ensayo que les había cedido la discográfica, que les dijo Genzo fue:

-Bueno, chicos, estábamos pensando en cambiar el nombre de la banda. ¿Qué decís?

-No me parece correcto-contestó Sasuke tranquilamente

-Es que el nombre que tenéis nos parece más correcto para un álbum que...-continuó el hombre

-No-lo interrumpió Naruto-; si queréis podemos dejar que el nombre del álbum sea como el nombre del grupo, pero nada más.

No se dijo nada más sobre aquel tema, por lo que decidieron continuar.

Aunque, sin que lo notaran, una chica observaba cómo tocaban y escuchaba la voz susurrante del rubio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música.

Los abrió sorprendida, y sacudió la cabeza. Se marchó de allí, sin embargo la confusión comenzaba a apoderarse del corazón de Sakura Haruno; también del de Naruto Uzumaki.

_Si te confundes de casa, persona, número o algo así, no pasa nada. Pero nunca te confundas de sentimiento, pues puede crearte el mayor dolor de tu vida.

* * *

_Ante todo decir una cosa: sí, las canciones las hago yo. No me queda mucho por decir, sólo agradecer a Uzumaki-Kraden por postear y a sakurita-chan51. Por cierto Uzumaki-Kraden: sí, acertaste, una es NaruSaku. Oye, otra cosa¿tienes alguna forma para que te llame que sea más corta? n.nU. Bueno, hasta el próximo capi.

PD: (inner: Hola de nuevo a todos)


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, tras mucho tiempo de espera traigo la tan esperada continuación. Sineto no haberla puest antes, pero he tenido problemillas. Bueno, leedlo. Por cierto, este capi me salió regular. ¡A leer! 

* * *

III

Encuentro

Bajó las escaleras del apartamento despacio para no hacer ruido y no despertar a su padre. Sin embargo, el hombre salió de su habitación, y, mirando a la joven fijamente, le preguntó pacientemente:

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura?

Ésta se reprendió por ser tan ruidosa, y se giró para ver el rostro de su padre. Lo vio con un fuerte enojo que resbalaba por la sien de la chica en forma de gotas de sudor frío. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo logró hacer sonidos sin acertar a protestar nada por la actitud de su padre.

-Yo…, iba a salir con Ino y las chicas…-dijo Sakura, pero su padre la interrumpió, más enfadado aún.

-¿Con ésas?-preguntó malhumorado, logrando que su hija le lanzara una mala mirada-. Cariño, ya sabes lo que pienso de esa tal Ino, y de sus amigas.

-Pero…-protestó Sakura.

-Pero nada, mi amor-la interrumpió Genzo-; vuelve a la cama, anda.

-¡Sólo son las diez de la noche!-replicó ella.

-¡Razón de más!-le contestó su padre acercándose a ella y agarrándola del brazo-. ¡Es demasiado tarde para que estés despierta!

-¡Tengo dieciocho años!-protestó Sakura soltándose del agarre de su padre, y corriendo hacia la puerta de su habitación. Cuando llegó, cerró con el pestillo y se sentó en su cama.

No lloró. No se quejó. No hizo el imbécil como las típicas niñitas de papá. Sólo se quedó ahí sentada murmurando: "Hijo de puta, cabrón, imbécil…". Cualquiera pensaría que era una persona rara, pero simplemente quería ser una persona normal… como Naruto.

Suspiró, sabía que su padre lo haría todo para impedir que su hija saliera con aquel "impresentable". Ensayaba con ellos, les aconsejaba, ponía el dinero…, pero nunca aceptaría que salieran con su hija.

Pero ella quería tener un grupo de rock. Bueno, de hecho ya lo tenía. El problema era salir a las diez de la noche, con una guitarra a cuestas, hasta un local a un kilómetro de su casa… Un momento, acababa de tener una idea. Y esta vez, no fallaría…

* * *

-¡A buenas horas, mangas verdes!-exclamó una rubia de ojos azules

-Tampoco he llegado tan tarde…-protestó la rosada

-No, sólo son las once y media-ironizó una chica de pelo castaño-. Sakura¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

-¡Sí!-exclamó reaccionando intranquilamente: sospechaba que querían echarla del grupo por su clase social-. Por supuesto que quiero.

-Tranquila-dijo otra rubia-. No vamos a echarte del grupo si es lo que piensas.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver como la chica había adivinado sus pensamientos. Su cara se tornó roja, al verse descubierta, pero también se sintió profundamente: al menos, no querían echarla de su única salvación….

* * *

-No sé lo qué le pasa-murmuró Kiba, extrañado-. Se metió ahí hace tres horas y media y aún no ha salido.

-Dile que sólo es un puto concierto, que no hace falta que parezca Carmen de Mairena-se burló Sasuke, consiguiendo las carcajadas de los allí presentes

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del baño con una gran humareda grisácea y una sombra en su interior. Cuando el vapor se disipó, se vio la figura de un chico rubio de ojos azules con unos pantalones anchos, una camiseta de "The Ramones", una camisa a rayas encima, y una chupa de cuero llena de cremalleras abierta. También calzaba unas "All Star" de doble cordón.

Sus amigos se quedaron pasmados con su cambio de look. Se preguntaron internamente qué narices le había pasado a aquel pedazo de gilipollas que tenían delante. Neji lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no por la sorpresa.

-¡Serás hijo puta!-gritó señalando sus zapatillas-. ¡Esas zapatillas valen 100€¿¡Cómo cojones te las has comprado!?

-Pregúntaselo a tu prima Hinata-sonrió el rubio, por lo que recibió miradas asesinas de Sasuke y Kiba

-Oh, basta ya…-los interrumpió Shikamaru, que observaba la escena sin inmutarse-. Vamos, que al final llegaremos tarde, como siempre.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el rubio

-Bah, sólo son las diez menos cuarto…-dijo Sasuke tranquilamente. De pronto, una cara de espanto a su rostro-. ¡Mierda¡Llegaremos tarde!

Por suerte, las cosas ya estaban metidas en la furgoneta, por lo que arrancaron corriendo a la misma velocidad, que un cerdo que se entera que lo van a matar, y escapa corriendo. Bueno, más rápido. Resumiendo: a toda ostia.

Lo que no esperaban era que el tráfico fuera casi nulo, y que hubiera tres guardias de tráfico en un semáforo. Casi se lo saltan, pero la impresión y el cague fue demasiado.

-Mierda…-murmuró Naruto-. El concierto y mi cita a la mierda…

* * *

Media hora después, y con 150€ menos por parte de Neji, llegaron a la cafetería de la universidad. Su manager los paró cuando llegaron.

-¿¡Dónde estabais!?-exclamó-. ¡El concierto ya debería haber empezado! Venga, al escenario.

Los chicos colocaron las cosas en la oscuridad del escenario, mientras un tío los presentaba:

-¡Y aquí, la gran novedad de la universidad: Street Songs!

Las luces se encendieron, y los chicos empezaron a tocar. Todo fue bien hasta el momento de la última canción…

* * *

-¡Sakura, mira¡Son increíbles!-chillaba Ten-Ten, como una desquiciada-. ¿Y has visto al chico de ojos blancos¡Está como un queso!

-Ten-Ten, cada día estás más loca-le reprochaba Ino-. El que está realmente bien es el morenazo de ojos negros.

-Es mío, Ino-le replicó Temari-. Mío.

Sin embargo llegó aquel esperado momento. El momento en que aquella canción sonó. La canción que había hecho a Sakura enamorarse del rubio.

Flashback

_Escuchaba su voz escondida detrás de una columna en el estudio de grabación de su padre. Pensaba en el rubio y en aquella voz que a tantas cosas le incitaba._

_Find me,_

_My love._

_Do you know what I feel?_

_Do you think I love you?_

_I meted you_

_One damn day with rain._

_"Sorry", or "Thanks"._

_What I said? _

_Do you know me?_

_Do you think on me?_

_Do you feel me?_

_Do you wait me?_

_Chorus:_

_Sorry, if that day_

_I was a stupid boy._

_Sorry, if that night_

_I was a timid boy._

_Sorry,_

_I didn't want._

_Sorry,_

_I wasn't on my own._

_On my heart,_

_You and I._

_Please, come with us._

_Do you know how is feel be near you?_

_I listened very stupid things,_

_On my stupid mind._

_All my body's stupid._

_Do you know what that is?_

_Leave me from five minutes,_

_And I can be patient._

_Be with me all time._

_I'll die because of you._

_Chorus:_

_Sorry, if that day_

_I was a stupid boy._

_Sorry, if that night_

_I was a timid boy._

_Sorry,_

_I didn't want._

_Sorry,_

_I wasn't on my own._

_I'm on a bridge._

_I don't like be in silence._

_But, for you…_

_I could do anything._

_Aquella canción se le había grab__a__do a fuego lento__ en la mente. Todo fue bien todo el día._

_Luego llegó su padre. Pero eso ya se contó._

Fin Flashback

Y ahora cantaba esa canción. A veces quería patearle el culo a aquel estúpido e imbécil rubio. Cómo se le ocurría invitarla a una cita y luego…

¿Un momento¿Acababa de pensar que estaban en una cita¿Sakura Haruno había pensado que tenía una cita con aquel chico? Estaba alucinando.

Cuando acabó el concierto salió afuera, sin darse cuenta de que un chico la segía con la mirada. Uno rubio de ojos azules.

* * *

-Menudo frío ¿eh?-preguntó una voz detrás de ella

-¡Ah!-exclamó Sakura, sorprendida-. ¿Naruto¿Eres tú?

-Sí-contestó el rubio-. El mismo imbécil.

-No pienso que seas eso.

-Y yo creo que eres preciosa…

Quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que ella se atrevió a agradecerle sus halagos.

-Gracias…

-Es la verdad…

Silencio.

-Naruto…

-¿Sí?

Otro silencio.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas. Te quiero…

Un penetrante silencio recorrió la espina dorsal de los jóvenes.

-No puedo…

-¿Por?

-No te conozco…

-Sí que me conoces…

-Yo…

Una estúpida conversación interrumpida por un desesperado beso de él a ella.

Unos brazos finos apretándolo hacia ella por el cuello.

Gemidos agolpados en la garganta del otro.

Una separación no deseada.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Mi primer beso…

-Y el mío…

Silencio.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sal conmigo…

-Yo…

_Continuará._

_Te encontré. Te agarré. Y nunca te dejaré marchar.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capi. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, pero estoy castigado. Sí, estoy subiendo esto clandestinamente, XD. Por cierto, gracias a la gente que me dio la idea de que Sakura tuviera una banda, gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews, y gracias a Kraden por decirme un nombre más corto.

Bueno hasta pronto.

PD: Mis motivos de tardanza, son sólo uno: El trece de Enero se murió mi mejor amigo desde el año y medio. El sía siguiente, estuve hasta las once en el tanatorio. No dormí en toda la semana. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no esperaba que pasara esto.

PD2: Además, suspendí un examen y no sé como decírselo a mis padres, XD.

PD3: El profe del examen er Tino, XDXDXD.

PD4: Adiós, XD.


End file.
